The Sad Truth
by GothicKoi
Summary: Sasuke left, Sai came. Sasuke left her heartbroken, Sai is atempting to give her love. Now when Sasuke comes back how will she react, and more importantly, will she fall for him again? SasukeSakuraSai
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so, bear with me will ya? This story is supposed to be sakura and sasuke but, kukuku! My secret. OH! Ya, and every chapter I will get people to help me torture any male in NARUTO! Just put who you want to torture and how. For the next update it will be **_Naruto or Sai!_** So please choose! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! cough anyway… Enjoy!

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ talking to inner"_

_**INNER**_

Dreaming

(me talking)

* * *

"How long has it been? Five, six years? Wow, time dose fly." Sighed a pink haired ninja sighed staring out to the night sky. "Sakura." "Oh. Hello Sasuke." She said with tears on her eyes. He stroked her face. "You know I will always love you." The girl bowed her head slightly. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun." He smiled." They smiled and continued to watch the stars together.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the hyper shnobi(sp?) yelled, banging on her door. The women groaned and got up. "_God Naruto. Do you always have to do that?" _The pink haired girl sighed and got up. She took a shower and changed in her everyday attire. She wore a fishnet shirt and wore a black t-shirt over it. She wore simi-ripped jeans. (I want her to wear black in this story! That is NOT a crime! Back to the story!)

"Good morning Naruto." She said opening her front door.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said exitedly.

"Where is Sai?"

"Ya, he said he will meet y… I mean us there!"

"Whatever you say Naruto." She said.

Soon they started walking. "Um, Naruto. Where are we going?" "S-E-C-R-E-T." She just smiled and shook her head.

"Hello Ugly. Dickless."

"Hello to you to Sai." Sakrua said smiling.

"Oh ya! Sorry guys. I have to uh….. go get Hinata! Ya that! See you later!!!!!" They two just sweatdropped.

"Well Ugly, want to go somewhere?"

She eyed him and asked "Did you plan this?"

He just gave her one of his fake smiles

"Well. Lets go to Ino's flower shop first!" She cheered! He nodded.

"INO-PIG!" "Bilboard-brow? Hey! Whats up?" "

"I just wanted to check on a friend? Is that a crime?"

"Of course not." She looked over at Sai "But you may be careful or I might steal someone." She whispered.

"WAH! I'm not dating him!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh-hu sure."

"Well I'm going to look at some flowers."

"K.K. Sakrua."

"Um, Ino?"

"Ya?"

"I want to impress Ugl…. I mean Sakura? Can you help me?

"Of course! First off, you have to start calling her by her real name. Or a better pet-name, like Koi, or Himi."

"H-i-m-i. I like that."

"Well call her that and I think she will like you!"

"Thank you Ino-Pig!" With said with a fake smile.

Ino sighed heavily, "Ya. Whatever. Just go."

"Sai! Look at these flowers!" She said holing a banquit up to him.

"Yes. They are buetiful Sakura-himi."

Sakura looked up at him.

**HE CALLED US PRINCESS!!!!!!**

_I know! I heard!_

**Well. Do something! Reply! NOW! Starts singing.**

"Sai. You called me by my real name."

"What? You do no like it?" He asked.

"No. I really love it!" she smiled giving him a hug.

"Um. I'm going to buy these flowers. Mind waiting outside?

"Of course not himi."

"So, Ino. Did yo have anything to do with this?

"Me! Of Cooorse not. I would neeever do anything like tthaat!"

"Thanks Ino-pig."

"Anytime billboard-brow. That will be fifty yen for the flowers. A discount for the newly couple." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "Ya, whatever."

"See you later Ino."

"Likewise."

"Hey Sai lets go to the fountain!"

"Whatever you want Himi."

"Aww. Sai you're so sweet!" She said smiling brightly. "Well come on! Lets go! There is an ice cream shop nest to the fountain." She said grabbing his hand and walking to the fountain.

_"Well Well Well. It seems as though as my little cherry blossom has a boyfrind. Well I'll take came of him."_ the misterious raven haired man thought.

* * *

O.M.G! Who could this person be? Sigh it is painfully obvious. BUT WAIT! For the people who are well dence, don't tell.(By the way, I'm KOI!)

Sakrua: Please Review!

Koi: Thank you Sakura! Now... I need to think of a way to tourture Naruto and/or Sai!

Naruto: WHAT!!!!!

Koi: I need to find a way to keep me entertained.

Sai: Heh. You are going to get hurt Naruto.

Naruto: WELL SO ARE YOU!

Sai: ...

Koi: Well... anyway please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Remember!: This is my first story. Ideas are GREATLY appreciated! Also, give me a review saying if you want to torture a Naruto guy!

**Gothic Koi**: Sadly, no one wanted to torture a guy. SOOOOO, I will torture Sasuke for the first one!

**Gothic Koi**; For today I will torture Sasuke with fangirls and a ditch!

**Sasuke:** Gulp Fangirls!

**Gothic Koi**; Throws Sasuke into ditch

**Sasuke**; AGGGG!

**Gothic Koi**: Look! There's Sasuke!

**Fangirl 1**: OMG! Sasuke!

**Fangirl 2**: Let go get him! Fangirls fall into ditch!

**Sasuke:** OH MY GOD!

**Gothic Koi**: Remember, if you want to torture someone, tell it to me in your Reviews!

**Sasuke:** She also does not own Naruto!

**Gothic Koi:** He is right. If I did, Sai would kiss Sakura and Sasuke would die!

* * *

"Talking" 

"_Thinking/talking to Inner"_

**INNER**

Dreaming

(Me talking)

* * *

"_Sakura, prepare for me. I have now come. You will go back to me."_

**Sure she will. I mean, you ONLY broke her heart, left her on a bench, and called her annoying.**

"_Shut up."_

**Fine. MEANIE! Throws a teddy bear.**

_"Sigh. Why do I even have you?"_

"Um, Sai?"

"Ya, What is it Himi?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked facing him now.

"Honestly I don't know. I told Naruto it and he said it was l-o-v-e or something." He said pronouncing love slowly.

Sakura blushed at this. "So Naruto told you that?" She asked.

"Ya. Why?" he asked

"Oh! uh, no reason." She said rubbing the back of her neck like Naruto dose.

Sai looked at her strangely but shook it off. "Himi, I have to go do some things."

"Ok Sai! See you later!" She said waving. _"I Wonder where he is going?" _she thought. **Probably to the library like he always dose. He also thinks that he loves us! Jumps up and down excitedly. "**_Very true.Does peace sign" _The outer Sakrua replied. Soon Sakura walked home in her apartment. Once there she sat on her bed and started to read.

"S-a-k-u-r-a." A voice from the outside said, pronouncing every syllable in her name like it was a foreign word.

"Who's there?" She asked pulling a kuni from her pillow. (Yep, she's always ready!)

"Why Sakura, you already forgot me? I thought you said that you would always love me?"

At that she dropped her kuni and looked at the window. By the time she did that the man was already behind her. "Sasuke!" she whispered. (That is for if you didn't know already that it was him!) "What are you doing here?!" she asked franticly.

"What? I can't see my favorite cherry blossom?" he asked in a mocking tone?

"Please, leave!" she begged.

"Fine, after this." After he said that he pushed her to the wall. Sakura gasped and felt something go into her mouth. The Sasuke was kissing her! Then he put his tongue in

Sakura wanted to enjoy it but Sai came into her mind. So she did what she could only do. Bite his tongue, after she did Sasuke let her go and punched her in the stomach.

"You dirty little bitch!" and poofed away.

Soon Sakura passed out by the door.

"Where am I?" A lost Sakrua asked. "You stupid girl! You are to weird to be human!" a young boy was yelling to a six year old Sakura who was crying her heart out. "Leave. Her. Alone!" A young Sasuke yelled! "Th-th-thank you." The little Sakura whispered. "Hn." The little Sasuke said and left. Soon the little Sakura followed. "Wait! Who ar…"

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled while banging on her door. Then he broke her door on accident. "Sakrua? Sakrua, where are you?" He asked. Soon he saw her with blood dripping out of her mouth. "Sakura! Who did this to you?"

"Naruto?" She asked quietly before passing out.

"_Who did this to her?" _He wondered. Saving it for later, he picked her up and jumped to the hospital carrying her bridal style. As soon he landed there, he yelled "Tusnade!"

"_Naruto calling me by my name. It must be important." _Soon the Hokage walked to him, there to find her 'daughter' out cold. "Naruto, what happened to her?"

"I don't know. I found her like this when I got to her house." He explained.

"I see. Give her to me and I'll get her a room." She said taking Sakura and putting in a bed.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Sakrua asked as she tried to get up but was blocked with pain in her stomach. "Aggg!" she yelled. Soon Tusnade came in.

"Sakura, do you remember who did this to you?" Tusnade asked.

Then Sakura started crying. "He, He came back!" she cryed.

"Who came back?"

"SASUKE!" She yelled.

"Sasuke came back?" Tusnade asked making sure she heard right. Sakrua only nodded.

"Ok, Sakura, you stay here and get some rest. Oh, and you have some visitors." She said and left. Once she left Sai and Naruto came in.

"Himi, what happened to you?" Sai asked.

"What! When did you, Sai! Start calling Sakrua himi!"

"Dickless, shut up and let Sakrua talk. Now, who did this to you."

"Sasuke." She mumbled.

"Who?" They both asked.

"Sasuke." She said a little louder.

"Again?" they asked.

"SASUKE!" She yelled.

"Wow." Was all Naruto need to say.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review! Also add in your review if you want to torture a naruto male and how!

Sakura: Please review!

Gothic Koi: Thank you!


	3. IM SORRY

I"M SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I had... finals.. grr. Well anyways... I'll update arournd as soon as I get back home! I'm on vacation right now and I won't be back till sunday. I already started to write my next chapter so you won't have to wait THAT long! I'm halfway finished. And also while I'm doing this... I have a poll for the story.

1) What kind of story should i make this into. a) sasusaku b) sai/sakura.

2) who should be the second main couple a) naruhina b) 1010/negi c) shika/ino d) shika/ temari ((I really don't like that couple but am willing to put them up.))

3) Should sakura have a lost brother that she finds? a) yes ((if this answer, please decribe he should look like.)) b) no.


	4. Chapter 3

I Don't own naruto. I'f I did, lets say... oh never-mind!!

* * *

"So, he did. Really come back... Sasuke that is." Naruto asked while being... well naruto.

"That is what she said." Sai said.

"What did he do!" Naruto yelled.

"Before I tell you guys, will you promise me that you won't get mad?" The nodded. "He... uh… um kissed me." She said mumbling the kiss part.

"WHATTTTTTTTTT!" Naruto and Sai yelled.

"Let me kill him. NOW!" Sai yelled.

"Sai-kun... please.. don't." Sakura whispered while crying. Sai sighed, but nodded.

"Naruto?" Asked Sai while they were walking to the training fields. "Why does Sakura like Sasuke so much?"

"Well, he saved her a lot of times, she thinks that he looks good..." I'm going to stop there." Naruto said while sighing.

"Thanks for the information. If Sakura still has feelings for chicken-ass I'll fight for her." Sai declared. Naruto smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sakrua walked around the park. Until…

"SAAAAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled.

"Ya? What is it?" she asked.

"Guess what I just heard!" Before Sakura could even guess Naruto said "Sasuke has to find a wife!" Then Sakura looked down. "Oh, uh, Sakrua... Whats wrong?" he asked.

She looked up with a fake smile and said "Oh, It's nothing Naruto-kun." She said and left to her apartment. Soon she went to her room and laid down

* * *

"Hello again." Sasuke said at her window.

"What do you want!" she hissed.

"What? I can't see my wife?" He said.

"I will never be your wife after what you did to me!" she yelled.

"You will be mine. Like, now." he said and put cuffs on her arms to prevent her using her chakera.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Her body was trembling, thinking of what he could do.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Much." He said as her took off her clothing.

Sakura suppressed a blush before yelling at him about how he will never get away with this. All he did was laugh and shoved her on the bed. His eyes roamed her body and he looked at her beat red face. Soon she started crying. "Please stop." she cried. All he did was smirk with lust in his eyes. There to continue his night of sin.

* * *

I will leave it at that. And the results are... it will be changed to a sakura and sai fanfict but with a lot of twists. And finally... the second couple will be shika and ino!!! Oh and.. grrr. I forgot. Well that is the end of that chapter!!! REviw please 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! I welcome you the fourth chapter of my story! Hope you like it! Also… I don't own Naruto…. Insert crying

"Talking"

"_Thinking/ talking to inner"_

_**INNER**_

Dreaming

me talking)

_"Why? Why? Why would Sasuke want to do that to me? I never did anything to him that was that bad… WHY!? _**I'll tell you why, It is the gay orchimaru! **_"… ew. But still…. I hope your right_." **When am I wrong?** _"…" _**Exactly! **_"Ya. I guess you are right." _Soon she got dressed in her ninja uniform and went to the training grounds to train.(… wow I think that is lame.)

"Hey! Hey Sakura! Sakura… what's wrong? It looks like you were crying. And OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HICEY!!!!!" Naruto said/serious/yelled.

"What!" She yelled. She grabbed a small mirror from her kunai pouch and looked at her neck. "How did tha… never mind." She said mumbling the last two words.

"Hime, Who gave… that, you?" Sai sadly asked. Then she started to cry. "Tell me." He asked again, this time louder. She cried harder mumbling, "stop." "Please, tell me Hime."

She took a deep breath and sniffled a little before sadly looked at her guys before saying "Sasuke again."

"What did he do?" Sai asked.

"Rape." She mumbled before crying again falling into Sai's arms. Sai was just filled with anger/hate right now.

"Sakura, Stay over at Naruto's house tonight." He looked over at Naruto for approval. Naruto gave a nod. "I'm going to stay at your house and see if he comes again." Sai said. "Hey, how about we all got to lunch, Naruto's treat." Sai said with a real smile. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Hey!" Naruto whined. All of them smiled and left to the ramen bar.

YO! I am planning to make a oneshot. I need YOU to help me think of some ideas. Here they are….

1)Couple- asasusaku bitachi/saku cdeidsaku

2)Setting- School or regular

3)Other- choose!


End file.
